1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source device, in particular, to a light source device capable of switching to different color temperature planes.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common light source device, for example, desk lamp or indoor LED fixture, etc., includes a light source module that is comprised of red LED light source, blue LED light source and green LED light source. By adjusting the brightness of these three color lights and mixing these three color lights in proportion, it can provide an illumination of white light in different color temperatures.
According to one prior art, an illuminating system capable of adjusting color temperature mainly includes a light source module and a light mixing structure. The light source module is comprised of three color lights for generating a light source color with needed color temperature, while the light mixing structure can change the transmitting direction of the light. Thereby, the white light's color temperature is further changed via following operations. First, by changing the proportion of three color lights, the light source module adjusts the brightness of the lighting source for each color; second, through a light mixing of multiple reflections, the mixing structure generates a uniform light distribution.
In addition, according to another prior art, a fixture capable of changing lighting intensity and color temperature mainly includes a seat body, a plurality of LED light source and a control circuit. The seat body is provided with a column-shaped reflecting trough defined thereon, in which the LED light source are accommodated. The control circuit is electrically connected to the LED light source to thereby control the brightness of the LED light source with different colors. After being mixed in the reflecting trough, the light of the LED light source further radiates out for providing an illumination of white light in different color temperatures.
However, above illuminating system and fixture of prior arts still have following shortcomings in terms of practical usages. First, a control circuit must be applied to achieve a brightness adjustment for the light source module or the LED light source, but the designing and manufacturing procedure of the control circuit is very time-consuming and complex. Second, in order to uniformly mix the lights of three colors, the light mixing structure or the seat body must additionally be provided with a column-shaped reflecting trough. Because their structures are substantially complicated, the entire cost increases in terms of manufacture,
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has at last proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.